Talk:Meicoomon
Name Info from 2ch. Its name is メイクーモン. Any idea what it means? I think it comes from , because "DNA", or from because of the similarity to Meiko's name. Though it's probably Meiko's name that was chosen to match the Digimon. 00:51, October 24, 2015 (UTC)/22:51, October 22, 2015 (Brasília) We need to wait until we have an official source for the kana, but if they're accurate, the etymology is almost certainly the . 16:58, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Level The ending puts Meicoomon with the Adult forms. Do we want to take it as confirmation of it being Adult level? 20:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :While there is evidence for Meicoomon being a Champion, I don't want to call it confirmed until we have actual confirmation since the ending also showed Meicoomon as the only member of its line. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Those Meicoo-versions of Plotmon and Nyaromon, are they legit? Where are they from? ::In any case, no, we've not allowed level inferences for anything in the past. 21:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::That phone app related to tri.. Theigno extracted the Nyaro clone's picture some weeks ago, but I didn't upload because I didn't finish cleaning the background, but I was considering uploading it with the background anyway. Then I found screenshots of the Plot clone yesterday. 22:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nevertheless I'm gonna have to agree with Kryten on this and want an explicit confirmation from a valid source before Meicoomon's Level and the two clones are recognized. If it is a Gatomon variant, it will be acknowledged as such but there needs to be official confirmation. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Another reason I'd like a definitive source: I personally interpreted the ending as the Champion form of Meicoomon, with this being her rookie form. Compared to the "Pixel" height of Gatomon, it puts Meicoomon much taller. Of course, there's so little we know about Meicoomon definitively (I personally haven't seen her stand on only her hind legs, making her a quadrupedal instead of bipedal), but I think the mystery adds to the fun of the show... AmEv7Fam (talk) 07:34, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :You're late to the party. The tri. official site already lists Meicoomon's level as Adult in Meiko's profile. 12:07, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant to post that a couple months ago. Still, I think it still shows that picture could be interpreted in different ways. Good to know! Thanks! AmEv7Fam (talk) 01:13, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Is the phone app supposed to be depicting the Adventure characters, or generic species? Can we add those forms to the Meicoomon Adventure page? 05:06, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Created by Motonaga? Japanese Wikipedia claims Meicoomon was created by Keitarō Motonaga. Any idea where this could come from? Has there been an interview recently? 00:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) X Scratch For future reference, while we don't have a copy-pastable official profile, so that people don't have to transcribe from an image to check the translation: *長い爪を使って敵を何度も引っかく Source. 17:48, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Meikuu's shield Didn't Meikuumon also have the ability to form some sort of bubble shield when attacked? Like the one she made in the first movie; Alphamon's laser cannon or wtv sent her and Meiko flying but they remained barely injured as Meikuumon (I assume it's her doing) formed something like a spherical digital shield. :Meicoomon (Adventure) did, yes. 16:01, July 28, 2016 (UTC) --Kittenmon (talk) 16:33, July 28, 2016 (UTC)Well..isn't that worthy to be highlighted in her profile? Perhaps under the attacks section..'unnamed attack' seems to be the right 'name'. (you know, just to keep up to date with things). :Like I said, it would go on Meicoomon (Adventure). In addition, it wouldn't be an attack. 18:31, July 28, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply. Very well then.Kittenmon (talk) 04:42, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Salamon This card has Salamon as the rookie of Meicoomon. That counts as a canon evolution, right? https://wikimon.net/Re-113 Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:04, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :No, it does not. It is a gameplay evolution, and is not indicated as narrative. 14:56, June 11, 2018 (UTC) メイクーモン(豹変時) https://gallery.withthewill.net/albums/userpics/10002/tri5_bd_largebook_4meikomeicoo.jpg Closest one-word translation I can find would be "saltation" - a sudden, abrupt change. So, Meicoomon >/> Meicoomon (Saltation) > Meicrackmon Vicious Mode > Raguelmon. 13:05, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :I'm sure one of the DVDs for Tri states Meicoomon "Mutated" though yeah, that does appear to be the only time her alternate form is given an actual name, since the DVD doesn't say "Meicoomon (Mutated)" or anything. Meicoomon -> Meicrackmon can still be sourced though, due to her showing up in Next Order and going Champion -> Ultimate there. Tri's site DOES still show her normally digivolving though https://i.imgur.com/VHAydi5.png (had to use the wayback machine cuz their site is different now) but I'd still support having a new page for the alternate Meicoomon form, though I like like the "Agumon Burst Mode" name of Meicoomon Vicious Mode lol.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:25, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :With this, it would be a "warp breaker". 12:22, August 17, 2018 (UTC) ::https://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Loss Loss seems to indicate normal Meicoomon becomes Meicrackmon after reverting from her spooky form. https://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Coexistence This states the same. If they're to be trusted - the evil spooky Meicoomon mode change only becomes VM once. So in that instance, both could be considered for warps.Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:19, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :::I mean, WarGreymon reverts to Koromon once or twice, right? 17:30, August 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yeah but those pages seem to indicate that Meicoomon -> VM without the mode change happens (as does WITH the mode change), with the Meicoomon -> VM, being when she also goes -> Rasielmon. So Unlike WarGreymon reverting into Koromon, this states she goes through normal Champion -> Ultimate -> Mega -> Fusion, as well as Champion -> Mode Change -> Ultimate. Or more drawn out, Champion -> Mode Change -> Champion - > Ultimate.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:06, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :To be fair, "Mutated" is a less obscure word, and still pretty close in meaning. 16:33, August 29, 2018 (UTC)